


Sick Day

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Egoplier, Fluff, M/M, emetophobia warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request fill from AO3, in which Mark is sick and Arin comforts and takes care of him.  Not much more than that, just some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

“You alright, man?”

Mark nodded in response to Arin’s concern, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired,” he said, setting them on the night table. The statement wasn’t a lie, nor was it the complete truth. His eyes hurt and there was a soreness in his neck and around his shoulders, but he attributed it all to a long day sitting at the computer, staring into a bright screen for hours.

Arin looked like he suspected dishonesty, but after a moment he just shrugged, getting under the blanket next to Mark with a loud yawn. Mark mirrored him automatically, laying back with a relieved sigh as his head hit the pillow. It didn’t help much with the soreness, but it was relaxing.

“Better get some sleep then. We’ve got all day tomorrow just to ourselves,” he said, pressing a kiss to Mark’s temple.

The brush of Arin’s lips over his skin brought a sleepy smile to his expression, and he turned over in bed so that he could catch his boyfriend’s lips in a brief kiss. “Goodnight, Arin,” he murmured, mouth still molded into a soft smile as his eyelids slid closed.

“Night, babe,” was the equally-tired reply, and the last thing that Mark registered was Arin’s arm draped over his waist before he slipped off to sleep.

———————————————————-

Sleep didn’t last long.

As peacefully as he might have drifted off, his dreams didn’t give him the same courtesy. They jumbled and changed feverishly, confusing and unsettling. When Mark jerked from sleep, he’d somehow ended up right on the edge of the bed covered in a cold sweat and tangled in the comforter. Glancing over to the other side of the bed, Arin still slept soundly, apparently undisturbed by Mark’s twisting and dragging the blanket right off of him. When he rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling, it spun overhead.

Oh god, he was going to be sick.

His stomach lurched, and with it he struggled out of the blanket and bed. There was a thump as he hit the ground before he finally extracted himself from the confines of cloth. He made a mad dash for the bathroom, and just barely made it before he retched.

There was no way to tell how long he remained in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet as his stomach revolted against him. It must have been quite a while, because eventually he heard a knock on the door. Soft as it was, the sound shot through his head in a spear of pain.

“Baby, you ok in there?” came Arin’s muffled voice through the door.

Mark let out a low groan, shaking his head despite the fact that there was no way for Arin to see it. He gulped in several deep breaths, willing his stomach to settle before he called out, “No, not really.” No point in hiding it now.

A second of silence and then, “Can I come in?”

He groaned out a loud ‘mm-hmm’, trying to pull himself into an upright position. The twisting of the doorknob and door opening was like screeching in his ears as Arin came into the bathroom. Gentle hands brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead, soothingly cold on his skin. Mark leaned into them automatically.

“Need me to get you some water?” he offered, speaking quietly. Mark appreciated it—both the offer and low volume. The pounding of his head couldn’t really take much more abuse.

Mark let out a slow, shaky breath. “Please.”

The sun was rising again when Mark was finally tucked into bed again, sipping at a large glass of water. His stomach still rolled, but he wasn’t in danger of vomiting at least. He shivered, burrowing lower into the blanket, unable to get warm enough despite his sweating. Arin stroked his hair gently, yawning.

“Sorry for keeping you up all night,” Mark muttered, looking up at Arin through cracked eyelids.

“Don’t be, man, you’re sick,” Arin assured him, swallowing back another yawn. “Besides, it’s not like either of us have to be anywhere today.”

Of course it would be their day off that he got sick. He let out a regretful sigh, nuzzling his face into Arin’s thigh. “Next time we’re totally going out to eat… and maybe Disneyland or something fun.”

Arin chuckled. The latter was less likely, and knowing the two of them they’d end of lazing around in bed the whole day, doing absolutely nothing but sleeping in each other’s arms. “Of course, babe.”

It was a relief when Mark finally slipped back to sleep, much more restful than before despite the sun rays slipping through the blinds, face still pressed close to Arin’s leg and comforting hand threaded through his hair.


End file.
